This invention relates to a window structure, and more particularly to a wall with a window having a door which slides to open and close it.
Doors typically open and close via hinges and stay closed via a latch, a knob or a similar mechanism. Some doors are detachable when open, and remain closed via latches, hooks and tabs which hold the door to the surrounding walls. Doors which open and close via hinges take up space outside the boundaries of the surrounding walls. Moreover, hinged doors are damaged easily because the main portion of the door, when open, is outside the protection of the surrounding walls. Detachable doors, on the other hand, have the disadvantage of being easily lost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a window structure with a door which does not take up much space outside but resides within the wall when open.
It is another object of the invention to provide a window structure with a door which is protected by a surrounding wall and hence is not damaged easily.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such a window structure with a cost-effective door which can be held open or closed.